


Fanboy

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Tumblr AU [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a blog on Tumblr was both the best and worst mistake he could have made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts).



> I swear, if she wasn’t my wifey... This is all a-quick-drink‘s fault. Is anyone really surprised? She made it up to me though with the killer [fanart](http://a-quick-drink.tumblr.com/post/125817327226/keeping-a-blog-on-tumblr-was-both-the-best-and) she whipped up for it though.
> 
> Note: This was previously posted in two parts on my Tumblr Fills collection but I'm currently pulling out the longer/better stories to get their own fics. So, voila. Annnd I may just set myself up for doing MORE to this verse thanks to that. Can't win.

  

He should have known when he started this stupid blog that it would get out of hand.  After all, Carter was never one to do anything half-assed.  Still, perhaps he should have been paying better attention to it.

Social media was all the rage now, especially with the new generation.  A younger crowd was a target for his various clubs around Miami so it only made sense to jump on board.  At the time it had seemed like a perfectly smart business decision.

When he started the Tumblr blog- alright, when his PR head, Monica started the blog- it was purely professional.  It featured pictures of the clubs, shared others from customers, talked about specials and entertainment, and even highlighted other things to do around the area in hope to draw in the tourists.

Of course that led to posts regarding street racing- both legal and not so much.  It was a personal hobby of his.  He had started going when he was a teenager and had never found a reason to stop.  With the clubs to manage that meant less time to spend on leisurely activities but he always made time to hit the races at least a couple times a month.

His business managers, Roberto and Enrique, were unamused by his posts of cars that littered the blog.  It took a bit of convincing- read bitching- for Carter to create a side blog, connected to the club one of course, where he could share all his “nonsense” as they called it.  Not that it stopped the occasional post from showing up on the main blog.

He had set up a queue- Monica had laughed at him when he was attempting to figure it out- and pretty much let everything run on it’s own.  It was because of that he noticed a pattern emerging- outside of far too many pictures of his pet rats.  One car and driver seemed to make more frequent appearances than anyone else.

The car in question was an Aston Martin DB9, silver in color.  There was no fancy neon to it, no decals, just a beautiful body and an amazing engine that somehow Carter had managed to see.  He supposed it had to do with the driver being from Europe.  They didn’t seem to believe in the same type of flash and show as American racers, rather letting the car speak for itself out on the street.

Said driver had been given the ridiculous nickname of Octane- honestly Carter had no idea where the racers came up with crap like that.  His real name, as Carter found out, was Owen Shaw.  He was former SAS and one hell of a gearhead that had a penchant for speed and doing crazy- read stupid- things.

Still, even without the flashy car, Owen was quickly becoming something of a centerpiece on Carter’s blog.  It would have been embarrassing if he thought Owen had any clue about it.  More likely than not the guy had no idea who Carter even was, let alone that there was some random blog out there practically obsessing over him.

He realized he couldn’t have been more wrong when he noticed a lot of his pictures of Owen had been reblogged by the same user, who then followed him.  Curious, Carter clicked through to the man’s blog which sported the title “If you’re not sinning, you’re not having fun.”  That made Carter smirk, already curious as to what he would find.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have looked.  The user picture was the side profile of a guy under the hood of a car, too small to really make out his features.  However the tags added to Owen’s pictures were a dead giveaway.  They all contained  _#me_ and  _#my cars_.  Much to Carter’s shock the last had  _#I had no idea I had a fan club_.

He wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Still hoping it couldn’t actually be Owen, he scrolled back up and looked at the sidebar.   _Gearhead, mechanic, and full-time adrenaline junkie._ That wasn’t exactly working in Carter’s favor so he started to scroll.  Picture after picture of none other than Owen- skydiving, bungee jumping, riding dirt bikes.  There were plenty of pictures with cars either labeled as  _#my cars_ or  _#car projects_.

One such project was some twisting metal that looked like something from an apocalypse movie.  Clearly the intent was a car but it was only framed out and Carter had no idea what the intended design was going to be like overall.  There was Owen though, dutifully working away with a welder.  The caption underneath stated:  _My brother thinks I’m crazy.  He acts like that’s something new._

Carter let out a brief chuckle.  The sinking pit in his stomach faded.  What was left was relief.  Owen certainly didn’t seem put off by the idea someone was posting about him- honestly it wasn’t as though Carter were the only one- and was clearly more down to earth than Carter originally gave him credit for.

He ended up hitting reblog on the car construction picture and added:  _I’m fairly certain he’s correct.  What in the world do you call that monstrosity?_

As he went back to surfing his dash he never expected to receive a pop up that he had a question in his ask box.   _HighOctane asked: For your information this “monstrosity” is a thing of beauty Rat Boy.  ;)_

Carter barked out another laugh.  Well, this was all an unexpected, though not unwelcome, change in events.

* * *

Owen was taking a break from working in the garage.  He walked over to the ratty old couch off to the side of the shop, plopping down and spreading across the length as he pulled his laptop from his worn messenger bag.  When he brought up the browser it automatically opened his Gmail and Tumblr for his home pages.

There were a few emails but he chose to ignore them and instead go straight for Tumblr.  There he found even more messages waiting, asks from various followers.  One however made him smile.   _miami-vice asked: So what have you been up to?_

Owen took out his phone and snapped a selfie, angled so he took up only a corner of the frame and his half torn apart car project was visible over his shoulder.  He sent it to his email, downloading it to the computer and plugging it into the reply box.   _Working on my new toy.  Meet my Porsche Cayman GT4._

He cruised his dashboard until he had a reblog notice.   _I hate to inform you, but it kind of fell apart._

 _Observant as always,_ got added to the reply.   _What are_ _ **you**_ _doing then?_

He wasn’t expecting the next reblog to include a photo.   _Miami-vice_ wasn’t the first Tumblr user not to use his real name- he’d signed messages as  _Diablo_ a few times as a joke.  However he also had never posted any selfies, at least that Owen could find.  So when the man’s face appeared with one of his precious rats sitting on his shoulder, Owen shook his head in amusement.

 _Diablo_ was a handsome one and Owen swore he looked familiar.  Then again Owen supposed the man had to get all those racing photos  _somehow_ so he must have noticed the guy around.  He’d have to keep a better eye out from then on.

Under the photo was written,  _Just hanging out with Bella._ The large brown rat was one of three  _Diablo_ shared photos of with a frequency some people shared cat videos.   _Have some new photos up actually.  Febe had babies.  Esteban’s a daddy.  Again.  I think it’s time to go to the vet..._

The thought of looking at little rodent babies wasn’t exactly appealing, but he followed through to  _Diablo_ ’s blog.  The title made him chuckle and shake his head as usual:  _My other Ferrari is a McLaren._ At least the man had taste, and apparently the cars in question as he had shared them after Owen hit up his ask box about it.

Following it was a simple description:  _Full time club owner, part time racing junkie._ It had actually made Owen wonder if the guy was a fellow racer but after seeing that photo he knew he would notice someone like that in a heartbeat if they were.

He would have to ask eventually about what nightclubs he supposedly owned- maybe they could meet for drinks some night.  Owen shook his head.  He was actually crushing on someone he’d never met.  Or at least that he remembered meeting.  Sometimes those race nights seemed to blur together.

After checking out the pictures in question- yup, a pile of little pink, hairless rodents- he reblogged their ongoing post.   _Yeah, these guys are much cuter._ What followed was a picture he already had on his computer of himself holding an iguana.

_OMG, is that yours?_

_Maybe.  Why?_

_It’s just so... scaley._

Owen chuckled.   _Actually he’s my brothers._ _ **This**_ _was mine._ A picture of his former bearded dragon was added.   _Still need to find a new pet._

_Baby rat?_

_No..._

_Hey, can’t blame a guy for asking._

Owen checked the time and regretfully replied,  _Back to work for me.  Maybe I’ll be able to show you the new girl at the next race.  ;)_

_It’s a date._

Owen smiled as he closed the laptop.  He was looking forward to it.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
